


No Hard Feelings

by MitchEll2019



Category: Alita: Battle Angel (2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zapan, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cyborgs, First Time, M/M, Rimming, top hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitchEll2019/pseuds/MitchEll2019
Summary: As he walked past the lounge on the way to the kitchen, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Backing up, he could hardly believe what it was that he was seeing.Laying on his couch, reading one of his favourite novels from his own bookshelf, was Hunter Warrior Zapan. Keeping his eyes on the novel as he turned the page, he seemed to take no notice of Hugo.“About bloody time you got home, I’ve been waiting for an hour. Busy night out there tonight?”





	No Hard Feelings

“What a long fucking night…”

As Hugo walked up the stairs to his apartment, awkwardly situated above the Metal Parts store his landlord owns, all he could think about were the people who had fallen victim to the actions of his friends and himself. He hated having to do what they did, seeing their faces as they were stripped of their parts, but he also knew that he had to do whatever it took to get the money he needed for Vector as soon as he possibly could. 

As he went to stick the key in, he noticed light coming from the crack at the bottom of the door. Assuming he had left a light before leaving, and mentally scolding himself for wasting precious money, he opened the door thinking nothing more of it and head to his bedroom to discard his keys and wallet, as well as his dirty, sweaty shirt. As he walked past the lounge on the way to the kitchen, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Backing up, he could hardly believe what it was that he was seeing. 

Laying on his couch, reading one of his favourite novels from his own bookshelf, was Hunter Warrior Zapan. Keeping his eyes on the novel as he turned the page, he seemed to take no notice of Hugo. 

“About bloody time you got home, I’ve been waiting for an hour. Busy night out there tonight?”

Clearly nervous being in the presence of such a deadly cyborg, one that had a grudge against a friend, Hugo was entirely at a loss for words. It wasn’t until Zapan took his attention away from the page and turned his head to stare right at Hugo, with his eyes looking the boy over and a challenging smirk on his face, that he was broken out of his trance. 

“Look man, whatever Alita has gotten herself involved in, I don’t want anything to do with it. I don’t even know her that well, we met like a week ago. I was just trying to get cozy with her to get some parts,” Hugo said too fast, a single bead of sweat running down his forehead. 

Zapan smiled, standing up from the couch in a graceful motion only a high-grade cyborg could pull off, and slowly walked towards the boy in the doorway, obviously looking over the kid’s torso, occasionally drifting lower. Hugo found himself watching the way his artificial body moved, admiring just how well built it was. Not a single part appeared to be out of place or operating sub-optimally. As his eyes drew further down the torso, he found himself wondering if the man missed his organic body at all, and whether there were certain… personal aspects, that were incorporated into the design. Realising where his mind was heading, he quickly snapped out of it and looked back up at Zapan’s very human face, just in time for the cyborg to stop in front of him, just a bit too close for comfort. 

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the cyborg’s right arm move, almost flinching, but ultimately managing to hold his ground. The cyborg’s hand came up next to Hugo’s face, and proceeded to catch the bead of sweat clinging to his temple with the tip of his index finger. Hugo was first surprised by how soft the tips of the metallic fingers were on his skin, then by how Zapan ran his tongue over his fingertip and tasted the sweat, and how hard this made the kid in an instant. 

With that ever-present smirk on his face, Zapan finally responded. 

“Don’t worry kid, you’re not accountable for the actions of that little girl. In fact, I should thank her, as her presence at the bar that night brought you to my attention.”

Beads of sweat continued to form on the kid’s brow. Swallowing the lump in his throat, more sweat began rolling down, catching at his temple. Zapan’s eyes quickly flashed up, clearly distracted, then back to holding eye contact with Hugo. 

“I have a proposition for you. Feel free to say no, you won’t be in trouble, but just be aware that I am more than willing to pay good money.”

“What did you have in min…”

“I want to have sex with you. You’re hot, and I think it would be fun. Not many guys your age go for the Cyborg look, but you don’t seem to have much of an issue with that. I also hear from Vector that you’re desperate for cash.”

Hugo found himself speechless yet again, having no idea what to say. What would Alita think? Did he have strong enough feelings for her to truly care? He did need the money, after all…

Zapan’s voice yet again broke the kid’s thoughts.

“I saw you checking me out the other night at the bar while Alita had her back to you. It was very professional, I hardly caught it myself. And that stare you gave me as I walked across the room just now? Clear as day. Here, touch it.”

The cyborg gently grabbed Hugo’s hand and placed it on his metallic chest as he blushed like he never had before, both at the action and the comments Zapan had made about him.

He held his hand there for a moment, too anxious to move. But when he finally worked up the courage, it felt incredible to touch. The patterns and ridges in the chest were so intricate and clearly told stories, like a tattoo would on an organic. As he continued to explore and look a bit closer, he wondered…

“Can you feel all this?”

“Yeah. I have some of the highest-grade parts on the market, and with that comes heightened motor control, senses, touch receptors, et cetera. It isn’t as sensitive as this is for you…” He runs his finger tips from Hugo’s shoulder down to his elbow. Little goose bumps pop up along his skin. “… but it still feels pretty good. My most sensitive parts are the cables, because they have the direct line. Here.”

He grabs Hugo’s hand again and lifts it up to run a finger down one of the two most prominent cables in his neck. He watches as Zapan almost winces at the pleasure he gets from it. He looks back down at Hugo.

“So, what do you think? What’s your answer?”

Hugo is looking up at Zapan’s face, eyes looking about as he thinks. Quickly, his eyes lock onto Zapan’s, and he pulls the cyborg down to meet his lips. Zapan soon takes control and pushes Hugo against the wall in the hallway, kissing him so hard it almost hurt. But he loved it. It was the first person who had touched him this way is the longest time. They make out for what feels like an hour, but was probably closer to a couple of minutes

“So…” Hugo starts to speak in an awkward manner, “… I have never done this with a cyborg before… How does this work exactly? What exactly did you have in mind for how this would go? What exactly… works down there?” Hugo blushes intensely.

“I have everything you’ve got, kid. And yeah, it all works perfectly. As I said, top of the line.” Zapan smirks again. “As for how this goes down, that is entirely up to you. I will go as far as you want to go.”

With this reassurance, he continues to make out with the cyborg. After a few minutes of heated rubbing and muffled moans from both parties, Hugo breaks off the kiss and licks along Zapan’s jawline. He nudges the cyborg’s head up and proceeds to lick down his cables until he gets to the chest. The ridges and patterns feel incredible under his tongue, almost like they were designed for this, and the metallic taste is strange at first, but he soon realises that he is totally into it. And judging by the way Zapan is looking down at him, he is too. Zapan grabs the kid’s chin and pulls him back up into a kiss. 

“That metallic tang is so fucking good…” Zapan whispers in between kisses. 

He starts to run his fingers along the seam of Hugo’s jeans, and quickly starts working at the belt. With that undone, he promptly pushes the rest of the jeans down, to which Hugo steps out and kicks them away. Zapan briefly pulls away to take in the sight and returns with so much lust in his eyes, his hands grabbing and rubbing at the kid’s ass. Hugo soon does the same and takes in the sight of his bright pink boxer briefs. 

Zapan pulls away and quickly starts to move down the kid’s body. Kissing his way down his neck, over his chest and abs, and down to the underwear, which he pulls down and takes the kid’s head into his mouth. Hugo closes his eyes and slams his head against the wall, losing himself in the pleasure. 

He looks back down and sees the cyborg looking up at him, making eye contact. This makes the kid even harder. As he begins to rub his shoulder, he notices the cyborg pull down his own underwear and take out his cock. He doesn’t get the clearest look, but it is grey and appears to be metallic in nature as well. He closes his eyes again, just taking in the pleasure and sounds of the cyborg sucking him off. As Hugo gets close to coming, he pulls him back up and kisses him.

“Come into the kitchen!”

Hugo grabs the metallic arm and pulls him towards the kitchen, specifically towards the counter top. He gets behind the cyborg and bends him over the counter. Hugo pulls down the underwear, revealing his beautiful, synthetic ass cheeks. Zapan starts to push up a bit and say something that sounds like protest just as Hugo pulls the cheeks apart to reveal a perfect asshole, to which he begins to eat out. Zapan moans the loudest he has all night and appears to lose any ability to move or speak. Only moan.

“Fuuuck kid, you are incredible at that. How often do you do this?” Zapan forces out as Hugo slaps him on the ass. He reaches his arms back and pulls his cheeks further apart so the kid can get further in. 

“Never before tonight,” he makes out from the kid’s muffled words while buried in his ass. The sensation soon stops after that, and Zapan seems frustrated at the lack of contact. 

“What the fuck are you doing kid?” He hears the kid hush him, which annoys him even more, but just as he is about to turn around, he gets another slap on the ass and he feels something blunt against his hole. 

“Kid… are you sure about this?” The kid pushes in at a slow and steady pace, with his 8 inches feeling that they are going to bust his synthetic asshole. Once he is fully inside, he waits a few moments before pulling back out. This continues for some time, increasing in speed and pressure gradually until Zapan is moaning like a little whore.

“Holy fucking shit, kid… I had no idea you were such a fucking machine… think I made the right choice… picking you… haven’t felt this good in years…” Zapan manages to get out between bouts of pleasure. He gets another hard slap on the ass before suddenly feeling incredibly empty. 

“Get the fuck up…” The kid instructs, speaking for the first time in a while. “Go and sit on the edge of the cough there.” Zapan somehow manages to push himself up and walk over to the couch he had been lying on previously. As he sits on the edge, the kid walks over and pushes him down, so that his shoulders are on the seat and his ass is still positioned on the arm rest. Hugo grabs the cyborg’s hips, lifting them enough to line up with his own, and suddenly pushes his cock back into his asshole. This causes the cyborg to shout in pain and pleasure, before quickly returning to continuous moans. 

Zapan looks up at the kid, finally able to see this machine who has been fucking him for so long. He watches the kid’s face and all the micro-expressions they are making as the kid primarily watches his own dick pushing into the asshole, as well as Zapan’s body. 

Eventually they move over to the kitchen table, with Hugo holding himself up by the back of a chair and Zapan with his leg up on another chair, allowing Hugo to fuck even deeper. This is the peek pleasure position, as awkward as it is, and both are clearly close to finishing. Hugo is the first to speak up.

“Fuck, I am going to come Zapan! Where do you want it?”

“Fuuuck… shoot on my face!” Hugo quickly pulls out and turns Zapan around, pushing him back onto the couch with a big thud. Climbing on top of him, with both knees on either side, it only takes the kid a couple of tugs before the biggest load Zapan has ever seen shoots all over his face, chest, and neck. He opens his eyes to see the kid still tugging on his cock, his whole body shuddering with each pull, panting and moaning like he had never had an orgasm before. 

After a few moments Hugo’s brain starts working, getting down on his knees in front of Zapan. Hugo finally gets a good look at the cyborg’s penis and notices that even though it looks hard and metallic, it is spongy and stiff like an organic’s.

“Can you come? I want you to fuck my throat and feed me your come.” This time it is Zapan’s turn to be speechless, and the kid starts blowing him before he can even reply. Knowing it isn’t going to take long, he grabs the kids head and starts thoroughly fucking his throat. The kid opens his eyes and looks up at Zapan’s come soaked face and body, all red and filled with tears from the size of the cyborg’s cock, sending Zapan over the edge. 

He grabs the kid’s head and pushes his cock all the way down his throat, shooting his load. He pulls back after unleashing a few loads and shoots the rest in the kid’s mouth. When he finally pulls out, the kid looks up and him with come dribbling down his chin. Lunging forward, he makes out with the kid, sharing the load between them. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hugo jumps up on the couch next to Zapan, still breathing heavily from exhaustion. It takes them both a good five minutes before they can speak, let alone move. 

“I have never done anything like that before… I have no idea what got into me. I have never been that dominant before…” Hugo starts, with equal parts confusion and content in his voice. He turns his head to look over towards Zapan, who is still looking forward in a daze. It wasn’t until now that it dawned on him that Zapan wouldn’t have any form of physical exhaustion. No heavy breathing, no sweating. The only indication there is that they just had sex is his puffy lips, messy hair, and the semi he is still rocking. Was that seriously not enough for him? Hugo worries.

“Yeah, I was surprised that you got so aggressive so fast. I was totally expecting to have to take the lead if anything happened. But boy… did you have that covered.”

A minute passed by in silence until Zapan decided he could finally move and got dressed. Hugo watched him as he did so. He walked over to the other side of the couch, picked up the book he was reading, and chucked some chips onto the table.

“Your payment. You provided a very satisfying service.”

Hugo looked up at Zapan and smirked, looking away shyly and thanking him for the compliment. When he looks back over, he notices Zapan looking at the cover of the book intently.

“You know, I was enjoying this before you came in. Interesting book. I’m taking it. I’ll return it the next time I come over” Zapan gives Hugo a nod and walks out into the hallway to leave. Hugo hears him shout, “I will be sure to guard it with my live.” Just as he closes the door.

Hugo stays on the couch for a bit longer, sitting in silence, still unable to move. He thinks about what just happened, what he has to do tomorrow, etc., until suddenly he realises with a big smile on his face…

There’s going to be a next


End file.
